Spellcaster
by animelover618
Summary: An up and coming duelist named Dawn moves to Domino after winning her last tournament! Seto x Oc... sooner or later! Will Follow Yu-gi-oh Story line!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the First Chapter to Spellcaster. Umm enjoy**

***I do not own Yu-gi-oh... Yet***

Chapter 1:

New Dawn

"Hello and welcome to Finals of the Battle Parade Regional Tournament, in the left corner our reigning champion, Leon Nigher," an eruption of cheers exploded from the stands as the 15 year old champion walked in the stadium. He had short Jade green hair that was ruffled and gave him a slightly wild look, (**Think of Mori From Ouran high school host club, don't know who he is; Look him up!**) and bright blue eyes, that were sloped in an angel and gave him a relaxed, chill look. A smirk was on his lips as he waved to the crowd, "And in the right corner our still standing newbie who made it the finals, Dawn Grey!"

Both went to the dueling area and shuffled their decks, then they handed those decks to eachother to shuffle. "Okay ready, duel!"

"Ladies first," Leon said in a smooth taunting voice.

Dawn sends him a dirty look before saying, "If you wanted to just go first why you didn't say so?"

Leon snarls a little before drawing five cards , "I was planning on going easy on you girl, but because of that comment I will go full blown on you!"

A smirk graces Dawns lips before she says, "That's just what I wanted." She draws five cards.

"Alright the two duelists are ready now, BEGIN!" Each player gains 4000 life points

Dawn draws a card and looks over the six cards in her hands, "Okay to start my turn I Rouge Doll in attack mode, I then set down two facedown cards and end my turn."

Leon smirks and draws a card, "Pfft that's all I summon D. Human in attack mode. I also put a face down card and end my turn."

"Okay," Dawn draws a card and smirks, "I use the spell card fissure, which will destroy the card with the least attack points, and since your D. human is your only card, he is sent to the grave!"

Leon growls as his monster disappears, "Oh don't worry Leon, I am not done yet, Rouge Doll, attack his life points directly!"

Leon's life points went down to 2600, "I end my turn."

"Okay, now my turn, I summon Great White in attack mode," a shark with arms appeared, on his side, I end my turn,"

_That smirk cannot be good, _Dawn thinks, "I tribute Rouge Doll to summon Gyakutenno Megami," I Green haired fairy appeared on the field. "Attack his Great white!"

"Reveal trap card, Reinforcements, which raises the attack of any monster I choose by 500, and I choose my Great white, raising his attack to 2100, so your stack fails and you lose 100 life points and your Fairy! HAHA!"

Dawns Life points fell down to 3900, "Alright," she says, "I put down a facedown and end my turn."

"Oh where is that confidence now Dawn, alight, I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode, and now Great White, which who has 2100 life points, attack her life points directly!"

Dawn smirks, "Not so fast, reveal trap card Waboku, which will make any damage you inflict on me to zero, so I lose no damage."

"So you saved yourself for this move, not that big of a deal," Leon says.

"Oh I am not done, I also reveal my card Just desserts, what that does is make you lose 500 life points for every monster on the field , I count two so you lose 1000 life points!"

Leon's life points fall to 1100, "Grrr, Oh well, I end my turn!"

"Alright, I summon Ancient elf in attack mode, I then use the spell card Book of Secret Arts , which will raise my Ancient Elf's attack and defense by 300," it's attack rose to 1750 and defense to 1500. "Now attack his Koumori Dragon," His Koumori dragon was defeated and Leon lost 250 life points leaving him with only 850 life points.

"H- How are you beating me like this?" Leon demanded.

"Hmm whats wrong Leon, you don't seem as confident now. I end my turn!"

"Okay I use my Great white to attack your Ancient Elf," Ancient elf was destroyed and Dawn lost 350 life points, leaving her with 3550 life points. "I end my turn!"

"That's all I use the spell card, dark hole, which destroys all monsters on the field," the field was cleared, "And now I summon a face down monster in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"I summon winged dragon Guardian of the forest #1," A blue dragon appears, "I attack your face down monster,"

"Bad choice," mystical elf appears, "And since magical elf has 2000 Defense points your attack fails, and you lose 600 life points!"

"OH NO," Leon yells, "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Right and I use my spell card Ookazi which makes you lose 800 life points, meaning Leon you lose!"

Leon's life points fell to 0, and the whole crowd exploded into applause"

"Wow," the announcer exclaimed, "Our newbie duelist beat the reigning champion, both of them played there hardest, but it looks like Dawn won!"

Dawn walked up to Leon who was collapsed on his knees, "How did I lose, how could she beat me? I am the champion, ME! NOT HER!"

"Hey," Dawn said gently, "You played really hard,"

He looked at me with a look of disgust on his face, "Whatever, enjoy your new title!" He walks away from the stadium.

The announcer walks up to Dawn, "Good Job you our now Battle Parade's newest chap, what do you want to say?"

"I want to say, It was fun, and I cannot wait till next year!" She puts thumbs up to the audience who was cheering for the newbie's success.

"And that was this year's Battle Parade tournament, let's all give our congrats to our new champ, Dawn Grey!"

As she walked off the arena, the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow.

She was ambushed by the press when as soon as she was out the door, "Dawn," said a male reporter with short blond hair, "How does it feel to win your first tournament?"

"It feels great; I cannot wait to win more!" Dawn answered smugly.

Another man with ash grey hair came up to dawn, "What do you wish to tell you opponent, Leon, who was undefeated for three years running?"

"Well, I want to say, better luck, next year and that it was fun!"

"Miss Grey," a female with long honey blond hair and green eyes Said, "What do you plant to do now that you won?"

"Well, I guess I am going to find some more tournaments to compete in and get back to high school!"

"Miss Dawn!"

"Dawn!"

"Miss Grey!"

All the press was calling out to her, all wanting her to answer their questions, "Enough, questions!" She yelled and everyone went quiet. "Thank you, goodnight."

She walked out of the narrow hallway and out into the streets, "Finally," she said to herself, "peace and quiet."

"Mommy Look, it's Dawn Grey, the she won the battle parade tournament."

"Hey that kid is right!"

_Oh, crap! _ _I just got away from the press and now this, it hasn't been five minutes since I won and already I have people picking me off the streets! _

"Dawn, can you sign my Mystical Elf, I collected it just because I know it is your favorite monster!" A young girl with short brown hair and grey eyes stood before Dawn, shaking a little, with a mystical elf card in her small hands.

Dawn smiles, "Sure, I can!"

The little girl's eyes widened as she signed the card, "Oh thank you so much, I will never lose this card!" She ran off and to her mom, who smiled fondly at Dawn.

She was at that street for about an hour signing cards and shaking hands and such, finally she was done. "Okay now to get to the hotel."

She walked down the city street and looked up at the moon. "Wow it is pretty," she said with an awe filled voice. Then realization hit her, "Wait a minute! I just WON my FIRST Tournament, YESSS!"

….

Dawn looked around her hotel room for the last time, she had grown fond of the room over the past weeks , of the tournament. The room was huge, it had a king sized bed, with a luxurious red and gold comforter. The sheets were white and made of fine linen, and were very soft to the touch. There was a beige carpet on the floor and it was thick like a bears fur. A giant window with gold curtains gave a view of the whole city below. She grabbed the last of her clothes from the dresser and shoved it into her suitcase. "I guess it couldn't last forever."

A knock came from outside, "Miss Grey, are you almost ready to leave, we have to let another guest use this room soon so," he trailed off.

"Yes, I will be right out, thanks." She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had short black hair that went about halfway down her neck. She had long flipped out bangs; the left bang was red, really long and went down to her shoulder. She had gold eyes that were round, and sweet looking, with long lashes.

Dawn was wearing a white tank top with a black belt right below her bust and black leather pants(LOL). She had black fingerless gloves and a black chocker. She was known as the Spellcaster master, mostly because of her use of spellcatser cards, but her most well known card was the mystical elf, which she used to win most of her duels, such as her last one. Although this was her first major win, she had participated in many local tournaments, and came out the victor in each.

She sighed and picked up her suitcase, "I guess it's time to go, goodbye, room, goodbye Battle Parade."

She opened to the door and, **CRASH**, a hotel worker fell into her room. He was around 18, and had big, round, innocent naïve, looking eyes. His chocolate brown hair fell on his face, he jumped onto his feet, "Oh M-miss Grey, I am so sorry, you see I was sent up to check on you and to make sure that you were about to leave, and then I got tired to I leaned against the door, and then you opened the door and I sort of fell in, and I am-" Big anime style tears started to stream down his face.

She sweat dropped, and waved her hands, "Oh it's fine really, you don't need to-" but in that minute she was swept into a big bear hug.

"Oh miss Grey Thank you so much for forgiving me," he sniffled, releasing the poor girl, "I was rooting for you during Battle Parade, I watched it live too, knew you were going to beat Leon, he seemed kind of like a jerk and-"

"Hey weren't you the one who told me that I had to leave?" Dawn asked slightly irritated.

He perked up, "Oh right, well it was nice to meet you Miss Grey."

"Yeah you too, um," Dawn didn't know his name.

"Oh, I am Lukas!" He exclaimed.

"Well nice to meet you,"

"So if it is alright to ask Miss Grey, where are you going now, last night you said you were going back to high school, but if I recall you were expelled from your last school, for making some kid cry, after beating him in Duel monsters"

Dawn nods recalling the event. "Well it wasn't my fault, he was a bully and was torturing some kid, so I challenged him to duel, he lost, had a mental breakdown, and bawled like a baby, all over a children's card game too."

"Wow that was not fair at all," Lukas said.

"Yeah, but now I get to move somewhere new."

"Oh where are you thinking," he asked.

"Well, I was thinking of Japan. I hear there are some really good duelists there," Dawn said with a look of determination, "Yeah Japan."

"Really, but you live in England right? Isn't that far away?"

Dawn shrugs, "Yeah, but I have always loved Japan, manga and stuff like that, and I already know Japanese, so why not?"

"Well, miss I will support you no matter where you go, any way Japan is like the duel Monster capital, right?" Just then Lukas' phone rang, and his face paled, "right sir, I was bringing her down right now, aw yes, yes sir, sorry sir." He hung up and looked at me, "alright we should be going now, or I will be fired."

Dawn nods and follows him down stairs, _Yeah Japan, that will be perfect. _

"Okay Miss Grey," The owner of the hotel said while shaking her hand, "It was an honor to have you stay here, congratulations on your victory!"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay," she says before letting go of the owners hand and walking out the giant doors of the hotel and onto the city streets. She had won her first duel and was about to move to Japan. _But where in Japan? _(**Can you guess where she will move?**) She eyed an article about a talented young man who was the owner of a huge company, on the cover of a magazine she was just going to dismiss it_, I bet he has a huge ego, _Then she noticed that the company was in Japan and that this company was a major gaming company. _Domino City, that's where I'm going. _She dropped the magazine and rushed to the airport to get a ticket.

**Can anyone guess who the "talented young man who was the owner of a huge company" is, if you guess right I will give you a cyber cookie.**

**So how was it, Please review, If you have any question feel free to ask. till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all three readers who read my story, muffin monster, moonlight phonex101, and Anime-Angel all get cyber cookies.**

**OMG two chappies in two days- this is really wierd for me, buuuut anywaay enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The First Day

Dawn staggered off the plane. Her hair was sticking up all over the place. Her eyes had bags under them and dark circles. She was tired, and as if the very long plane ride hadn't been enough, the kid behind her singing Caramelldansen, nonstop. (True story, that happened to me! If you hadn't heard it listen to it and you will understand my pain, I am evil to my Oc's )

"Stupid kid, how could you sing that for ten hours? Damn, I mean I effing won Battle Parade, but a stupid Plane made me like this! " She started doing wild gestures all over her body, earning some strange glares form random by passers. Dawn walked up to the baggage section to get her suitcase. She grabbed her plain black suitcase and began to walk out of the gate. She took out her MP3, and turned it on, '_I'm not okay,_' by My Chemical Romance stated blaring in her ears, _this should keep me awake, I mean who can fall asleep to this._ "Okay," she said aloud, "My new apartment is on Wilker Street, and I live in apartment three," she looks at the map, "That's about a mile away from here, hmm I guess I can walk, even though I am exhausted, but all my money is in my suitcase, and I don't want to get it. I guess I can get to look at all the scenery too!"

Dawn walked out of the airport, and began to walk towards her new apartment, gawking at how all the buildings were made. "This is very different than England." All the buildings were tall, Dawn was really intrigued by a really tall building known as, "Kaiba Land," she looked at it for a minute before shaking her head and continuing to her apartment. After another twenty minutes of walking she made it to her apartment. It was pretty plain looking, just a regular two story apartment complex. It was a light blue color and all the rooms were only accessible from the outside, all in all it was very welcoming. She noticed a dueling table and smirked, "I see people like to duel here, I wonder who I will beat?" She also noticed a swing set and seesaw, "I guess kids live here too."

Dawn saw a young woman, maybe 24 or 25, standing at the front of the stairs to the second story. At first glance she was beautiful, her long brown hair hung loosely off her head and was wavy. She had bluish grey eyes that were wide and caring. She smiled when she saw me. "Oh you must be Miss Dawn, am I correct?" Dawn nods, "Oh I am very happy to meet you, I Never thought that my little apartment complex would have a champion living in it!"

"Oh," Dawn begins awkwardly, " I'm not a champion."

"Oh nonsense, of course you are, you won the Battle Parade Tournament for goodness sake, you are a champion." _My first opinion of this lady, she is a spazz. _"Oh you must be tired," _Whatever gave you that thought? _"Oh I am Eve Reno, the owner of this complex," _How can she be the owner? _Eve takes out a set of Key's, "Here is are your keys, oh and a nice high school student dropped by to deliver your uniform and schedule, what was his name," she taped her chin thoughtfully before exclaiming, "Oh yes his name was Ryou, Ryou Bakura! If I were you I would thank him. Oh and he is from England, like you!" _What does that exactly mean, just because we are both from England makes up best friends?_

"Oh, thank you Miss Reno. If you don't mind I will be going to my room now."

She smiles, "Of course, Oh and Bakura made sure to tell me to let you know that school starts for you tomorrow," I inwardly groan _Really, so soon? this just sucks._

"Okay, thank you for everything, I will see you later." Dawn says before grabbing her suitcase from off the ground and finding her room/ "Ah here it is, number three. I guess this is my uniform and schedule." At the foot of her door was a neatly wrapped parcel, she picked up from the ground, and opened the door. "Wow," Dawn said looking over her apartment, "This is really…. Small." It was one room, her kitchen, bedroom and living room were in one giant living area. She didn't even have a bathroom. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?" She eyed a note on the side table next to her bed,

_Dawn,_

_The bathroom is downstairs and is available for use at all times. _

_A bath house is also available from 6:00 am to 10:00 pm. _

Dawn sighs in relief, "At least there are bath houses and toilets." Then she noticed some small writing at the bottom,

_Oh, and Dawn it costs 300 yen per use at the bath house._

_Love,_

_Eve _

"300 yen a use, that's like 2100 a week," Dawn checks her wallet, "Luckily I won 375 euro's for my prize for Battle Parade, that's about," she did a quick calculation, "40,000 yen, and I still need to buy food, and clothes and personal things, I will need to get a job."

Dawn was sulking, when she noticed the parcel on her bed still unopened, "I wonder what the uniform looks like, I mean it is Japan, maybe the uniform will be like cosplaying everyday." She excitedly grabs the package and rips it open, only to anime fall when she sees its contents, "P-pink why pink?"

Dawn was glaring at herself in the mirror, "This is ridiculous," She was in a school girl uniform to say the least. It was pink, very pink, and it was girly. A Long sleeve pink jacket was worn over a short sleeve polo shirt with a blue bow. A blue skirt went down to right below her knees. "Why does this school out of all schools have a pink uniform? Just my luck, my rotten luck."

**Knock Knock, ** A loud knocking started to bang from my door, "I wonder who is there," _Oh crap, I won't let anyone see me in this, _Dawn threw off her pink jacket, so she was just wearing a white polo and a blue skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, _Much better._ Dawn ran to the door and opened it. At the door was a young girl maybe 4 or 5 and a older lady, maybe 20 through 25, in front of me. The lady had Dark purple hair that was stick straight and down to her back, and clear blue eyes. The little girl shared the same hair and eyes, but her hair was in pigtails.

"Hi I am Fei," the older lady said, "and this is my shy daughter Shina, don't mind her, she is just shy when meeting strangers." Shina was hiding behind her mother, who sighed, "Say hi Shina."

"Hello," the young girl said shyly.

"Hi there," Dawn said comfortingly, "I'm Dawn, nice to meet you Shina." Dawn extended her hand which Shina gently took.

"So," Fei said, "You're the girl that one the Tournament in England, right?"

"Yeah," Dawn anwers.

"Well you see, Shina here loves you, no joke, she watches all your duels, when she heard that you were moving here, she was so excited, will you sign something for her?'

Dawn nods, "Yeah sure," She takes out a pen and Fei hands her a piece of paper. "To Shina," Dawn said aloud, "may you always follow your dreams, your friend and neighbor Dawn Grey."

The little girl smiles broadly, "Oh thank you!"

"Oh here this is for you too," Fei takes out a container, and hands it to Dawn, "Hope you like it, I figured that you would want something to eat after such a long plane ride."

Just at that minute Dawn's stomach rumbled and the food's aroma made its way to her nose, "Aww you didn't have to, but since you did," she grabbed the food from Fei, "Thanks."

"Well Shina and I will be leaving now; you have school tomorrow, no?" Dawn nods, "We will see you soon. Bye Dawn."

"Bye miss Dawn."

Dawn waved goodbye, before licking her lips and opening the container to find still warm Gyudon(beef bowl) in front of her. Grabbing a fork, she digs into the home made meal, "Sooo good, I haven't had a homemade meal in such a long time.

Once she was done, she changed out of her school uniform, luckily no food had gotten on it, and threw on a black camisole, with a chibi mystical elf on it, and some checkered sweatpants. "Okay," she said looking over her schedule, "It looks like I go to room 109 for homeroom, I wonder what my class will be like, will everyone like me?"

She checked her clocked, 8:30, "Hmmm it's kinda early, but I should probably get to sleep," she collapsed on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

_Sand was everywhere. It was hot very hot. Dawn opened her eyes to blind from the blinding sun. "Where am I," she asked, mostly to herself._

"_Dalila," a rough voice said behind Dawn. She flipped around to see a boy, er, man with a brown mullet and blue eyes behind her. It was only then Dawn noticed a girl in front of her with long, it went down to her waist, she was facing away from Dawn, so she couldn't see her face. The young man went in front of her. "What are you doing here?" he asked in the same harsh voice._

"_I was looking for you, Seto."_

"_Now why would you do that, you know there is a battle going on!"_

_Just then dawn released that a battle was going on 'how did I miss that before?' The sky was black, smoke was everywhere, and bodies lay deserted on the ground, lifeless._

"_I can fight for myself," the girl, Dalila, says in a defiant tone._

"_You are not a priestess, you are lucky to even be able to summon your Mystic Elf."_

'_This girl can summon the Mystic Elf, this is such a weird dream, I know I have seen this guy before, but where?' Dawn racked her mind to figure out where she had seen this guy before, but to no avail._

"_So what if I am not a priestess, I can still fight, trust me Seto!"_

_Seto groped Dalila's shoulders looking her in the eyes, "Please go home, I couldn't live with myself if you were to-" He faulted, "If something were to happen to you."_

"_But, I can do this, don't make me go home, please."_

_His eyes grew cold, "If you do not go home now I will make you go home, and that might include having some soldiers grabbing you by the wrists and forcing you to go home."_

_She crosses her arms and sighs defiantly, "Whatever you say high priest." _

_Seto nods, "Good, now go!" She turns around and heads towards the city. "I won't let Seto tell me what to do I will-"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Arrrg," Dawn yelled while shooting upwards, "Damn alarm my dream was just getting good too," she checks the time 8:00, "CRAP CRAP CRAP, It's this late already, and school starts at 8:30, and I have to walk." She rapidly threw on her uniform, and ran out the door by 8:02.

"Oh no it's a twenty minute walk, so that makes it like a ten minute run!"

Eve was waiting outside, "Oh hi Dawn," she said, "Oh, bye Dawn."

"I will make it, almost there," it was 8:15, "I will make it, I will make it, almost there!"

The school was just ahead of her she almost made it, "I MADE IT," she yelled feeling proud that she had made it with still some time left. Some people stared at her, either for her sudden outburst or tha fact that she was new.

**RINNNNNGGGG**

"Awwww man," she yelled no longer feeling great, "That's the bell and I still have to find the right room." She went on her search to find room 109.

**Duh duh duhhhh A cliffe!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Friends and the Guy with the Cold Glare!

Dawn was the Battle Parade Champion. She was the reason a seventeen year old buy broke out into tears. She was the Spellcaster Master. She was known as fearless. But for some reason now she was scared. No scared was too strong of a word. She was nervous, very nervous in fact going to school was never really her thing, she much preferred dueling. Questions were swimming through her head like fish. _Will they like me? Will I make friends_? _Will I make enemies? _She hated standing in front of the class, all the eyes on her. _Why won't the teacher just introduce me?_

"Good morning class, as some of you may know we have a new student," _No duh, Dawn thought, I've been standing here for ten minutes. _Dawn looked over the class and got a good look at all the types of people. She could see spazzs, jocks, goths, emos, punks, the theature kids and then Dawn saw him. She gasped slightly, _That guy he looks just like the guy from my dream last night, _he had cold blue eyes that were glaring at Dawn and brown hair in a mullet. Dawn was feeling uncomfortable, _Why is he looking at me like that, such a hard glare._

"So Dawn," the teacher said, "why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." Dawn didn't even hear her, she was beginning to get aggravated by the boy with the cold glare _I don't even know him why is looking like that at me; _she was glaring back at this point. "Umm Dawn."

"Oh right," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Like you know my name is Dawn Grey. I am from London, England,"

After that comment Dawn swore someone mumbled, "Hey just like Bakura."

"I am 16 years old. I really enjoy manga and anime, that is part of the reason I moved to Japan. Light blue is my favorite color and," she sends a distasteful look to her jacket, "Pink is my least favorite." This comment caused a few girls to gasp, but Dawn kept a smirk plastered on her face, "Oh and I love Duel Monsters," at this the whole class perked up and paid attention, _Ha even Mr. Glarey pants is paying attention, _"Actually I recently participated in the Battle Parade tournament and won."

Everyone's mouth went agape, "No way I knew her name sounded familiar," one girl exclaimed,

"Wow, so that must make her like a famous duelist Champion, so cool!"

"OMG! SQUEEEE"(I really wanted someone to say that )

"This is so cool, a real champion goes to our school!"

"Umm," Dawn started, "I didn't know card games were so important."

"You didn't," a boy with puffy blond hair exclaimed, "oh my-"

"Alright," the teacher demanded, "everyone quiet down," she turned to face Dawn, "Alright Dawn you may take a seat between Ryou Bakura and Katsuya Jonouchi," _Oh Ryou, I better thank him for bringing my uniform over, but which one is Bakura? Well Ms. Reno said he was British, so that should give it away, _"Now will you two please raise your hands so Dawn knows where to sit." Two hands shot up, one belonging to a boy with puffy blond hair and a cocky look to his eyes. The other belonged to a rather refined looking boy with long white hair and a sweet look to his eyes.

Dawn walked to her seat and sat in her desk. She was instantly attacked by the blond haired boy, "Hi, my names Katsuya Jonouchi, but you can just call me Jonouchi, everyone does. That's pretty cool how you're into duel monsters and how you won that tournament, I never knew girls were into that kind of stuff," _Won't he shut up, he's beginning to get on my nerves. SHUT UP. _"Hey you know what maybe you can come to my house later and we can practice and trade some duel monster tips and stuff."

Dawn was now pissed, "Yeah, I will go to your house," that earned a collective gasp from the class, Jonouchi looked excited, "Yeah, when I sprout wings and become a flying Kuriboh."

Nobody noticed the slight smirk from the brown haired billionaire.

"Nyeh," the blond exclaimed while falling headfirst to the ground, "but you don't even know me."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah that's exactly why I won't go to your house, for all I know you are some Pedo or closet otaku who spends all day reading and collecting Selfish Mr. Mermaid. (Selfish Mr. Mermaid is a Yaoi. Enough said, I didn't read it)

A girl with straight brown hair giggled at Jonouchi, who had turned bright red, and stuck her hand at Dawn, "Hi I'm Anzu and anyone who can make a comment like that has to be cool." She points to a short boy _Is he really in High school?_ He had blond.. er… red… er black hair that was super spikey _It bothers me when a boy spends more time on his hair than me. _"That's Yugi."

"Hi there, it's nice to meet you. It's really cool how you won that tournament."

Next Anzu pointed to a boy with brown hair in a single point, yes a single point. _It still bothers me I wonder if he's allowed to go on planes with his hair like that, it could be a weapon, _"And that's Honda." He just nodded.

Suddenly a realization hit Dawn, "Oh," she turned to face the white haired boy, "You must be Ryou Bakura then, right?" He nodded and she smiled at him, "Thanks for bringing my stuff over, I would be totally lost without it."

He blushed slightly, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh it was nothing really, I have to go by Ms. Reno's Apartments anyway."

"Oh, really?" Dawn asked, "That's really cool, this way we can walk home together too."

Then Dawn noticed something, "Hey, Bakura?"

"Yeah Dawn,"

"Why is everyone playing Duel monsters instead of learning?"(Really why aren't they learning?"

"Oh, I really don't know," he responded.

"Really," Dawn said happily, "That's so cool_," Japanese schools are so cool. I need to battle someone._

Just then Dawn hears a snort from behind her, "How can she be the Battle Parade Champion, she looks like a total loser."

"Yeah, I know," another male voice says, "I bet she couldn't beat Jonouchi, nonetheless the Battle Parade Champion, Leon Nigher."

Dawn was furious, she barked out a laugh. The boys stopped there laughing as she turned to face them. Her face was one of a person with AB blood type, being woken up. (It is not a pretty sight.) "You want to see my dueling talent?" When none of them responded she asked again, "Which one of you am I going to duel?"

A lanky boy with grey-blonde hair spoke up, "Lee you should battle her, I mean you are the leader of our group. And you were the one to start with the comments."

"Okay, I'll duel her and I'll beat her," a cruel looking boy with sharpe features came up to dawn. He had puke colored green hair that was a curly mess, "I'm Lee. Ha she seems weak, don't worry boy's she'll be crying after our battle."

"Hmph, we'll see who'll be crying. Let's begin."

"Okay OI go first," _So much for ladies first, _"one round, and we each begin with 2000 life points, got it?"

"Fine by me."

"Okay," Lee said, "I summon Man-eating treasure chest in attack mode. I also put a face down card down and end my turn."

"Okay my turn, I summon Sorcerer of the dead in attack mode. I also put a face down card and end my turn."

"Hmm is that all, maybe our champion isn't as good as we all thought. I summon Destroyer Golem in attack mode, and then I use my Man-eating treasure chest to attack your Sorcerer of the Dead." Her Sorcerer of the dead is destroyed and she loses 150 life points.

"On no," a bunch of kids exclaimed, "How could she let her defense get so weak?"

Lee was on cloud nine, "Okay I end my turn."

"Alright I summon a facedown card in defense mode and end my turn."

"Hmm okay I summon D. Human in attack mode. I also attack your face down with my man eating treasure chest."

Dawn laughs, "Everyone falls for this trick. You just attacked my Mystical elf, which has a defense of 2000 and your Man-eating treasure chest only has 1600 attack points so you lose 400 life points." Lee's Life points fell to 1600.

"I end my turn."

"Good," Dawn starts, "Cause this all ends now." A scared look enters Lee's face, _Yeah you better be scared. _To start I use the spell card Ookazi, which inflicts 800 points of Direct damage to your life points, leaving you with only 800 left. To end this game I reveal my face down, Just Desserts, which takes away 500 life points for each monster in your side of the field. I count three so you lose 1500 life points. Ha, you lose. The Spellcaster wins. This is over"

The whole class erupted into cheers, "I knew she would win! Good job Dawn!"

"Oh yeah Lee you go back to your little corner of Shame. Ha you better thin before challenging the Champion." _Wow the way Jonouchi's going on abbot this you'd think he won. _"Okay to Celebrate Dawn's Victory I say we all go out for pizza!"(Yeah I know very Japanese- ish I don't even know if they have pizza in Japan)

"Jonouchi you just want food," Anzu scolded.

Dawn just laughed , "That sounds great, I actually haven't eaten all day."

"Okay then it's settled all six of us will go to Luigi's(so original ^^) after school!" Jonouchi announced triumphantly.

"Oh me too?" Bakura asked.

"Of course," Yugi said, "You're one of our friends."

…

"Okay Dawn that is the old Library, and that's the arcade," the gang was currently showing Dawn around Domino. Then she stopped in front of a tall building.

"What's that building?" She asked.

"Oh," Yugi said, "That's the Kaiba Corp Building, it's owned by Seto Kaiba." _Seto I've heard that name before… but where? _"Actually Kaiba is in our class he's umm,"

"A Jerk," Jonouchi said.

"Cruel," Anzu added.

"And always glaring at people," Honda Finished.

"Ah," Dawn said, " pants with the mullet and ice blue eyes."

"Yup him. You better stay away from him Dawn.. He's evil." Jonouchi warned.

"Oh," Anzu said, "Luigi's is right up here."

The group arrived at a small building, with a sign that could of been from the 1960's with 'Luigi's' written on it. They walked inside and got a table. Dawn was sitting next to Bakura and Anzu. They talked slightly whole waiting for the food to come. Then warm pizza was placed in front of them. The cheese was steamy and for Dawn who hadn't eaten all day this was heaven. She ate in slices in silence. Everything was going well until the bill came. Well who would've guessed that four pizzas would cost 4,626.90 yen($60).

"We can just split the bill," Dawn got out her wallet but everyone yelled at her, "Not you Dawn what friends would we be if we made you pay for you own welcoming lunch."

"No, no, no I will help pay,"

Everyone looked uneasy, "Only if you want to Dawn."

You could almost see the dust come out of her wallet as the opened it, everyone sweatdropped, "On second thought do you thinkI could skip out on the bill?"

Although everyone laughed Dawn couldn't help but feel guilty. And she apologized profusely.

_Aww god I really need to get a job. But what am I good at. Card games. What is a job I can get that has to do with card games all day. I don't know, but I better figure it out soon of I will be in deep do do._


	4. CONTEST

**Contest**

Okay Readers I was thinking of holding a contest to create an older brother for our Fabulous Dawn. So have fun and create a brother who is either the same age(twins) or older.

Rules

Okay there aren't any specific rules, he just has to be older or equal to Dawns age (16)

He can be named whatever.

He can look however you want.

Have any personality.

He can be gay or straight.

You can create a background for him if you wish.

I hope to introduce him by Chapter 5 or 6 depending on the results I get. So please enter!

PM me with your character.

Thanks. And I cannot wait what you come up with…


End file.
